User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 22 Preview
Tomorrow, the women of Shine Wrestling will grace Ybor City with their presence at SHINE 22! This should be one hell of an event, and it's mainly because of the usually stacked match card. The main event will see Ivelisse defend her SHINE Championship against former SHIMMER Champion Madison Eagles in what should be a phenomenal match. Hard to believe, but Ivelisse has been SHINE Champion for nearly nine months! It was at SHINE 16 all the way back in January that Ivelisse defeated Rain to capture the title, and since then, she has successfully defended her title against the likes of Mercedes Martinez, Saraya Knight, and Nevaeh, and she has also fought to a one-hour time limit draw against Serena Deeb, who is still sidelined. I'm assuming that they'll keep Ivelisse as champion until Serena is 100%, whenever that is. As for the SHINE Tag Team Championship, Legendary will defend their titles against The Buddy System in a match stemming from the events of SHINE 21 in August. Legendary survived their rematch against The Lucha Sisters after Thunderkitty surprisingly turned heel and attacked Leva Bates. Solo Darling and Heidi Lovelace entered to fight off all three women and Leilani Kai, but the numbers game was too much for the dynamic duo. I've waited months for The Buddy System to get a shot at the tag titles. I hope they win! They're clearly the most over tag team at Shine! Speaking of the Lucha Sisters, they will be aligned with the always spectacular Kellie Skater against Valifornia, the new villainous stable managed and led by former TNA Knockout SoCal Val, and consisting of Nevaeh, Marti Belle, and Jayme Jameson. It was at SHINE 21 that Val made her debut, and she was shown watching certain matches and basically scouting the talent. In exclusive online promos, Val cemented her role as a villainous talent agent/manager and recruited both Nevaeh and Jayme Jameson. Nevaeh is coming off nearly becoming SHINE Champion in a terrific match against Ivelisse at SHINE 21, and Jayme and Marti Belle were supposed to debut their new aligned team, BTY, at the event. Unfortunately, Marti was in an auto accident and was unable to appear at that event. Also as part of the main half of the card, Allysin Kay (fresh off her brutal, months-long rivalry with Jessicka Havok) will face off against Evie. Evie, Madison Eagles, Kellie Skater, and the debuting KC Cassidy are part Shine Wrestling's second-ever Australian invasion. The first occurred at SHINE 9 last April, which also involved Evie, Madison, and Kellie, and would feature Jessie McKay and Shazza McKenzie as well. Regarding KC Cassidy, she will also face off against a Valkyrie member, in the form of the evil Su Yung. Staying on the Valkyrie theme, Taylor Made will face off against one of my new favorites in Nikki Storm. Nikki is so full of fire and personality, and she's only 5'1"! With her heel persona, I often refer to Nikki simply as the Sinister Scotswoman, though she could be portrayed as a babyface in this match, which I have wanted to see for quite some time. The aforementioned and villainous Thunderkitty will face off against La Rosa Negra, who will once again have Noemi Bosques in her corner. To solidify her new allegiance to Legendary, Thunderkitty will have Leilani Kai in her corner. It will be interesting to see Thunderkitty as a heel, especially since she's been golden as a babyface in SHIMMER for a long time. Out of the undercard matches for SHINE 22, the one I'm looking forward to the most is Saraya Knight facing off against Leah Von Dutch. This is mainly because of LVD issuing an open challenge in one promo and then doing another one of her "dinosaur hunter" promos later on. A third promo showed Saraya watching LVD's video, and she wasn't too happy about it. Another one of my new favorites, Justine Silver, will return to Shine tomorrow night, and she will face off against Rhia O'Reilly. I still loved seeing Justine in her debut at SHINE 18 as the lone villainess in a four way match that kicked off the event. She has since transitioned into a babyface and continued to deliver phenomenal matches, but she has yet to pick up a victory at Shine. I see Justine getting off the schnide tomorrow night. SHINE 22 should definitely be off the chain, and I can't believe it's only one day away!!! I can't wait to see all of the action! Category:Blog posts